It's the girls fault
by victorwebsterx
Summary: The team have a little fun in Adam's office while he's out.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the girls fault.**

Emma,Brennen,Jesse and Shalimar are sitting in the rec room.Adam is in his lab,again.

"What do you think he's doing this time?" Emma takes a sip of her drink.

"Dunno but it must be important.He's been in there since last night." Jesse moves over and sits next to Emma.

"It's always important.Can any of you remember the last time he sat with us or even had dinner with us?" Brennen stretches out on the sofa.

"Do you think we should talk to him?Try and get him to rest." Shalimar snuggles into Brennen.

At that moment Adam walks out of the lab."I'll be going out for a while.I'll check in with you later." With that Adam heads towards the garage.

"Don't you think that was weird." Jesse asks."Did you get a hit of him?"

"No.He's learnt to put barriers up." Emma answers "It's just empty."

"Maybe that's his secret.He has no brain and he's been logging onto Ebay to buy a new brain." Brennen picks up his drink.

"Oh.So that's what you did with yours then?" Jesse smiles at Brennen.

"Funny bro.Real funny." Brennen throws a piece of popcorn at him. "People haven't got enough money to buy mine."

"So are we going to do something or are we just going to sit here and listen to Brennen's ego all night." Shalimar nudges Brennen.

"Put a film on Shal,I'm not fussed." Emma passes her the remote.

Shalimar pulls a dvd from the shelf and places it in the player.Brennen turns of the lights and snuggles back next to Shalimar.Emma moves and sits on the floor in front of Jesse's legs.The film starts.

"Oh Shal why this one?" Brennen slaps her arm.

"Yeah Shal.How many times are we going to watch this?" Jesse leans forward and looks at her.

Emma turns around "Shhhhhhhhh.I'm watching.Ghost is a good film.Makes me cry."

"What can be good about crying?" Jesse messes her hair.

"Well being a bloke you woudn't understand.If you don't want to watch do something else."Emma straightens out her hair.

Jesse kisses the top of her head "Like what?"

"Go make us something to eat.I'm sure mr ego will help." Shalimar pushes Brennen up."Go help."

"O.k o.k we're going.When we come back we want a different film." Brennen shuffles next to Jesse "Let's go."

Emma gets up off the floor and sits next to Shalimar.She pulls the blanket of the back of the sofa and covers herself and Shalimar.

**The boy's reach the kitchen**.

"Ghost.Who would make such a stupid film?" Brennen opens the fridge door. "I mean a ghost and a nutty lady,come on."

"Well the girls seem to like it.What's to eat?" Jesse leans agaisnt the counter and crosses his arms.

"Nothing in the fridge but there's pizza in the freezer.Fancy that?" Brennen pulls the pizza box out.

Jesse smiles "Hey,your talking to me.Do you need to ask?"

Brennen chuckles and places the pizza on the tray."How do you work the oven?"

"Haven't got a clue.That's Emma's departmaent.She doesn't let me touch it."

"I could just,you know." Brennen forms an eletrical orb in his hand.

"Man.This isn't a barbecue.This is pizza.Pizza man.You got to treat it with respect.Just turn the knob and put it in."

"You a computer genius and you can't work an oven." Brennen places the pizza in the oven and turns the knob all the way round.

"You an electrical and can't work an electrical appliance." Jesse pokes his tounge out at Brennen.

"So funny,so funny." Brennen shows Jesse a rude sign with his fingers "How long we gota leave it for?"

"Till it's done." Came Jesse's reply. "I'd say oh Twenty minutes." Jesse looks at his watch."What we going to do while we're waiting.I'm not going back to watch that film.The girls are probably crying by now."

"Basketball?" Brennen imitates shooting a hoop.

"Okay." Jesse follows Brennen out of the kitchen.he hears Emma crying "See crying already."

Brennen laughs "Women."

Brennen and Jesse walk towards the garage,where Adam had made them put the Basketball hoop after they broke his favourite lamp.They walked past Adam's lab.The door had been left open.

"How can he stay in there all day?" Jesse stops and looks in.

"Yeah." Brennen leans agaisnt the wall. "Maybe he's got pictures of ladies in bikinis on his walls." Brennen wiggles his eyebrows.

"You think?" Jesse looks to Brennen.

"I was joking man.Adam's not like that." Brennen leans of the wall.

Jesse steps into Adam's lab.

"Jess man what you doing?" Brennen follows him.

"Just going to check for bikini's" Jesse face produces a huge grin.

"We can't go in there.He'll kill us."

"He's not here.Besides i'm just going to look.Not going to touch." Jesse pulls Brennen in.

"Okay,just looking.No touching." Brennen walks to Adam's desk and he sit's down on top of the desk.

'CRASH!'

"What ya do?" Jesse walks over to Brennen.

"Uh.I kinda knocked this off." Brennen holds up one of Adam's cup.Two pieces to be pricise.

"I said no touching."

"I didn't touch it.Well not with my hands."

"He is going to kill us." Brennen hands Jesse the two pieces of broken china.

From outside Emma shouts "What are you two up too?"

"Or they will." Jesse throws Brennen a 'oh my god look'.

Please please please please please pleas review.Even if it's just one word good or bad.


	2. 5 thing to do with

Brennen and Jesse head to the door.The two pieces of china cup in his hand.Jesse looks at Brennen "How the hell am I going to fix this?"

"Fix what?" Shalimar and Emma are standing either side of the door's entrance."Well?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Adam's cup." Brennen points to the pieces in Jesse's hands."It kinda broke."

"Kinda broke.I don't call knocking off the table with your butt KINDA broke." Jesse nudges Brennen with his elbow.

"Okay.But what was Brennen's butt doing on Adam's desk in the first place?" Emma nugdes Brennens other arm.

"OW ow ow.Can you guy's stop that." Brennen rubs both his arms. "Jesse wanted to look for.."

Before he could finish Jesse jumped in "any washing up."

Shalimar's eye's turn yellow as she looks at Jesse.He hangs his head low,mumbling something.

"Jess i've got feral hearing and I didn't understand that.What did you say?" 

"I was looking for." The rest was mumbled.

"What?" Emma places a hand up,cupping her ear."You what?"

"He was looking for pictures of girls in bikini's." Brennen chipped in with a smile across his face.

"Jesse why would Adam have pictures of girls in bikini's in his office?" Emma places her hands on her hips.

"Bren said that..."

The two girls turn and face Brennen.Shalimar slapps the top of his arm and Emma slaps the back of his head."I knew it was something to do with you Mulwray." Emma slaps his head again.

"Will you guy's stop hitting me please.You could do dot to dot on me with the amount of bruises i've got from you lot." Brennen rubs his head "Geez."

Jesse,Emma and Shalimar start to laugh. "It's not funny guy's.It's not my fault if he believes everything I say."

"Well Jess?" Emma wraps her arm around Jesse's shoulder.

"Well what?" Jesse looks confused at Emma.

"Is there any bikinis?" Emma pats him on the head and lets out a chuckle.

"Didn't get a chance to look.Big butt there broke this." Jesse raises his hands.

"First the bruises now taking the mick." Brennen places a hand to his chest. "You are all so mean to me."

"Whatever Sparky." Shalimar walks past the boys and enter's Adam's office "Let's see.I don't know about bikini's but there might be pictures of grey haired old women in lab coats."

"Nah,that's Brennen's room." Jesse pats his shoulder.He also re-enters the office.

Emma follows. "Jess that is so not true."

"Thanks Em." Brennen gives her a hug.

"Their in his head aswell." Emma laughs.

Brennen lets go of her and moves away "And I really loved you Em.I'm going to have to re think it now." Brennen sits on a chair by the bookcase in the far corner.He leans back and the chair topples over."Oh shi..."

"Maybe you should just stand in the door way.There's nothing you can damage there." Jesse tells him as he offers Brennen a hand up.

"I think your right." Brennen walks over and leans agaisnt the door."Shal what are you doing?"

Shalimar is standing by one of the filling cabinets.Shaking it." He doesn't trust us.He's locked it."

"I agree." Emma looks up from her place under Adam's desk "It's not like we would snoop through his things."

All four of them look at each other.They all shrug their shoulders and carry on looking.

"Jesse phase it." Shalimar steps back and points to the filling cabinet. "I wanna see what he thinks is so important to hide from us."

"Shal" Jesse steps out from behind the curtains,where he had been looking for god knows what.

"Do it or i'll tell them about that thing in your wadrobe."

"Don't you dare."

"I will.Now phase it!"

"Are you talking about the the black silk shorts with the teddy bears on them?" Emma pokes her head out again.

Shalimar and Jesse look at each other and then to Emma."What!"

"Yeah.They are so cute!" Brennen speaks up from his place in the door way.Shalimar and Jesse look at him "What?"

"How did you know about them?" Jesse steps closer to Brennen.

"Well,remember when you and Shal went on that mission and the bad weather came and you had to stay out for the night?"

"Yeah."

"Well,me and Emma kinda got bored and we..."

"You didn't?"

"Sure did." Emma stands up from her place under the desk "And might I say Jesse Kilmartin,I didn't know you used moisterser."

"Great.I can't trust any of you now." Jesse throws his arms up in the air.

"Calm down Jess they were just having a laugh." Shalimar reaches up to the top shelf of the book case.

"Shal?" Brennen steps back inside.

"Yeah?" She responds.

"Are you wearing the nice red underwear with the cute pussy cats on?" Brennen turns and winks at a laughing Emma.

"No i'm wearing..." Shalimar spins around "How do you know about them.Did you go in my room Mulwray?"

"I did not enter your room.I swear." He crosses his heart.

"Well how did you know about them?" She turns to look at Emma who had her hands covering her mouth.

"Emma?"

Emma was too busy laughing to answer she turned and looked at Brennen who had formed a hugh grin on his face.

"She kinda showed me." Brennen had to look away from Emma. "She um,she um..."

"She what?" Shalimar's hands flew to her hips.

"She kinda did a dance through sanctuary with them on." Both Emma and Brennen fell to their knees with laughter.

"Calm down Shal they were just having a laugh." Jesse was now joining in with the laughter.

Emma grabbed her ribs and looked up. "Brennen put your silk pants on his head and.." Before she could finish she was back on the floor laughing.

Jesse stopped laughing "And?" He's face forming a frown.

Emma pulled herself up,using the table.She looked at Brennen.He nodded at her and together they started to run round in circles acting like chickens.

"You guy's are so mean." Shalimar joins Jesse "How could you do such a thing?"

"Come on Shal you got to admit it is funny." Brennen places an arm around Emma's shoulders "Cluck cluck."

"Well at least I don't wear face packs." Jesse points at Brennen " You are such a lady."

"Face packs.I don't know what...How did...when did..." Brennen stuttered away.

"Remember when you and Emma had to spend the night in the med bay because of that rash?" Shalimar bends down and starts to look through some of Adam's books.

"Yeah,Adam made us stay there." Emma crosses her arms across her chest."So you went through our stuff?"

Jesse ruffles through some papers that are piled up on the desk."Yeah.Emma I was shocked."

"What did you find?" Emma grabbed his arm,making drop the papers.

"In the pink box in your cupboard.Help me pick these up."

"You went in my cupboard?"

"Yeah."

Brennen helps to pick up some of the papers "What was in the box?"

"Jesse don't you dare." Emma covers his mouth.

"Dirty videos." Shalimar pipes up from her corner.

"EMMA!" Brennen places a hand over his mouth "and here's me thinking you are such a sweet,innocent...WHAT!" Brennen stops to see Jesse lholding a paper in his hand and laughing.

Emma stands next to Jesse.She takes the paper from his hand.Emma looks to Brennen then back to the paper."Shal look at this."

Shalimar squashes the books back onto the shelf."What ya got?" She leans between the two "Oh my god.All that time he spends in here and that's what he does?" Shal looks at Jesse.

"UH UH" Jesse nods his head "Real important stuff."

"Very important" Emma nods aswell.

"Are you guy's going to tell me what it is about?" Brennen tries to grab the paper away from Emma.Emma manages to hide it behind her back.

"It's important stuff,about you.I don't know if you should be reading this.I mean it may cause you harm." Emma passes it to Jesse.

"I don't think you should read it.It's kinda bad news." Jesse shakes his head "Bad bad news."

Brennen leaps onto the table and slides across and swipes the piece of paper from his hand."It can't be that bad I mean..." Brennen turns the paper over and reads the first line "Five things to do with Brennen Mulwray.

The other three burst into laughter.

Brennen continues reading " Number 1, Make some toast. Number 2, Plug him to the electrics and save some money on the bills. Number 3,Put on a fire works display . Number 4, Get him to hold lightbulbs and put on a show. Number 5, See if he can make popcorn with his bare hands." Brennen places the paper on the table. "Glad to know he likes me."

"Wait a minute." Emma pulls out a piece of paper from the pile "Five things to do with Jesse Kilmartin."

Tell me what you think.Should I continue or just give up and sit and watch t.v instead.


End file.
